Different Angles
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Another Maze runner fanfic... but from different angles :) Stick with the girls this time. What if the Group B actually learns how to kill Grievers? And what if they will be merged with the boys in a totally new glade? Can it works out? NewtxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey! So hi, this is well my first Maze Runner fanfic. Actually my first fanfic here ever. So! I loved everything in the books and I also loved the movie too, but of course I wanted to read some fanfic about my fav char ever: Newt. (Suprised? :D) And I found plenty about Newt and sweet girls. These stories are cute and I loved them, but I can't shake the feeling: all the girls have to be sweet and innocent? All of them need protection? All of them _want_ any protection? In the book the girls are, well badass :D They found their way out 3 days earlier than the boys, lost fewer people than the boys and they are much more cooler than boys :P I couldn't find 'girls are badass but actually fell in love with Newt' fanfiction, so I try to write one. I hope you'll like it. And oh! I am so so sorry what I did with the English language, but English is only my second language, I learned it in school. Probably I just did something horrible with the grammar. I didn't have the time to re-check the it, I am actually too late from work already... You can PM me if something wrong but pls be gentle or else I just run into the corner and cry xD**

**Different Angles**

Prologue

The Sun slowly rose on the horizon. Dawn was coming and the Glade was slowly awakening. A bunch of girls started to moving – some of them hurried in the kitchen starting to serve breakfast, the others formed a line to get their food, eat, and off to do their tasks. There were girls only. An another single gal watched her fellow group members from the distance. She loved to see them together. Everybody is here and everybody is fine. As co-leader, Zera had the strong feeling in her stomach: she had to protect them, leading? That wasn't for her, that was their leader's job. Harriet. Her right hand was Sonya, the main 'advance-giving and stuff' girl. And Zera? Well, if Sonya was Harriet's right hand, than Zera was her left. Her job was to protect the girls at any cost. And the truth is: there were lots of thing in the Maze. And the girls need to be protected.

This, the Glade was their home. Their only home. Everything they owed, everthyng they worked hard for was here. They could count only just each another. No adults. No strong, protective boys. No any help. Just a group of teenage girls.

The ages were different. There were girls from 12 years old to 18. The youngers did some small works – like weeding or cleaning, helping in the kitchen, etc. The olders dealed with some more serious things like building, bury the dead ones and cure the ill persons. They need to be organized. In fact the whole group lived in the Glade and the Glade was inside a huge Maze. They didn't know why they were here. No informations. No memories before the Maze. Nothing. So they had to be creative or they'll die.

Zera walked toward the breakfast table, sit down and started to eat. She was in silence, concentrated her job only. Everybody has their job, Zera was no exception. But she worked outside the Glade. She was a Runner.

There were two types of runner groups: the day shift and the night shift. The daily runners worked at daylight, running in the Maze all day, creating maps, noted the changes and keep searching for the way out. They had to go back to the Glade before sunset, because they were not alone in this place at all. There were some nasty creations too, things called the Grievers. They were strange things: half animal and half machine. Totally looked like the result of some horrible-horrible experiment. A fat, wet, snail-like animal with spikes, claws and metal arms plus some needles. The girls spotted them at daylight rarely. But they're coming out and hunting at night. if weren't those bloody walls with gates which closed every night they'd be all dead probably. Running in the Maze – it was terrifying enough. But running in the Maze at night – seemed totally crazy.

Actually it was Zera's idea. After some time in the Maze she started thinking about the Griever – problem.

- The Grievers are cruel creations. Half machine. But half biological something too.

- So the Machine part is mechanic, metal and wires. Could be destroyed but hardly.

- But the Biological Something part is well... biological. It can feel pain, it can bleed... so it could be destroyed. And maybe... maybe with enough craziness, guts and lucky they could be killed too.

It was a stupid idea really. Who was crazy enough to stay outside of the Glade and fight with a Griever? And not just one Griever, but Grievers. And if you stay alive a little longer what will you use to kill it? To defend yourself? And who will follow you? Why would anyone wanted to follow you anyway?

But she couldn't forget this craziness. She was sick from doing nothing just waiting for the miracle. Maybe they can get out maybe not. But after a year Zera's hope is faded from day to day. Stay inside. Do your job. Don't ask too many questions. Stay low. Fear. She had enough.

When she told about her idea to Harriet she was furious. She never wanted to listen any word about it and said to Zera forget this craziness. Said, she would die within seconds. But Zera never give up. She talked about it with the Runner's Keeper, Sam. First Sam said the very similar words as Harriet, but after Zera explained why she wanted to try it she agreed to talk about it with their leader again. At least Harriet said yes. She also allowed to Zera to gather a group for herself if any of the girls wanna go out. Unbelievably some of them wanted to try it. They collected some weapons which was given by the Creators to them, but Zera knew this will not be enough. She also knew the Maze changes at every night. And she wanted to use that.

The preparation had begun. Running int he Maze all day to memorize the routes, every inch of it. Practicing fighting with the weapons, gaining speed to escape from the beast if they had to. Trust in your teammates. Zera had to lead them to face with their nightmares and she had to trust them completely. When the day had come she almost get sick. Never felt so deep fear in her life. But off she went and the others followed.

The first night was bloodshed. She will never forget it. Zera lost half of her team, the other half stayed alive but injured badly. Blood was everywhere. But she knew the Maze, the moving walls well enough. And the Grievers weren't the smartest creatures. After the very-very long night the Grievers find themselves crushed by the walls and when the Glade's gates opened the next morning Harriet and the others saw bloody, scared but very much alive Night Runners. The Griever Hunters returned. And Zera knew: her story just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Maze Runner fans! :D You can't believe what happened: I upload the Prologue yesterday and it already gained 2 reviews and 2 followers! Yay! :D I am cannot tell you enough, your words are mean the world to me and encourage me to keep going with this story. I hope the story will not be too stupid at the end, the words are right and everything :) I had more time to re-check the first chapter so yeah... hopefully it is not full of mistakes. I also discovered I can write it right into my smartphone so I don't have to re-type it and wow, it is so much faster in that way! So here is ch1., hope you will enjoy this too :)**

* * *

><p>As the day went on Zera helped with small works. She often offer some help to the young gladers - they were only kids and Zera thought of them as little sisters. Although the kids were a little nervous around her. Zera knew that and knew the reason of it too: She killed Grievers at night in the Maze. She was some kind of superhero to them. As she watched her fellow Glader members she instantly knew why she step up with that kind of idea: The Grievers were a threat to them. Their only purpose was to kill all of them. They lost too many people already: Runners who cannot made it before sunset or young girls who approached too close to the gates. It seemed the Grievers enjoy this. This was only a game for them and their reward was some tasty human flesh. Zera couldn't just sit around and watched how her friends are going to be killed.<p>

They went out 2-3 nights on a week. Humans needed some deep night sleep too. The Night Runners - or Griever Hunters as some Glader called them - was effective: They kill 2-3 Grievers/week at least. Sometimes more, sometimes less. But did this has any effect on their numbers? Zera didn't know. They didn't know how many Grievers are out there. But if they can reduce their number, well... That is still something.

With time the Night Runners get used to their job. The very first hunting sessions were almost catastrophic. Zero strategy, zero technique just pure and raw fight for life. But with time they got to know the enemy. Yes, they were frightening and very dangerous and you cannot underestimate a Griever. Ever. But they could be destroyed.

Soon the first strategy plan was born. They used the Maze as a weapon. The girls played the frightened victim and led the Grievers to the moving walls. Just a loud crunch! And the Griever was gone. But Zera didn't want to stick with one plan only. She feared the Grievers outsmart them soon enough. So, they made variables. Started to use their weapons: knife, bow, spear... everything they can. They formed a group and attacked the Griever together just like a hunting wolf pack. This kind of strategy was tricky. You have to avoid the needles or else the Griever sting you and then you could give a big, warm welcome to the Changing.

They also started to use the walls as roads. Learnt to climb them as quickly as they can and jump from one wall to another. In this way they could change their routes quickly and the Griever got confused.

Every night they survived they gained experience and some bravery too. And as they get more experienced their technique became more sophisticated. After a long time they just stopped loose more night runners. Than step by step they formed together a real hunting party. They became real wolves and they were always hungry.

Another long night shift was gone. The dirty, bloody and tired runners got back to the Glade. They weren't the victim anymore. Chased a Griever almost all night. Strange but the thing was actually running away from them. Zera never seen a Griever behaving like this, but whatever. The freaking thing was dead by now. But still it was strange and strange things here are disquieting. But who cares about changes right now? Zera wanted a shower, food and her sleeping spot for all day. After these changes are the very next one. But first thing is first: breakfast was ready.

"Morning, my fearless running collegue." This annoyingly fresh and happy voice belong to Sam. Zera hummed some kind of answer, like "Go to hell because you are too happy" but it wasn't clear enough. She liked Sam in most o the time but after an all night running it the friendly love for the girl is faded a little. Sam was the Runner's Keeper, before Zera happened. Since then she was the Day Shift's Keeper and Zera was the Night Shift's.

"Sooo.." Sam begin as she sat next to Zera at the table and grab some bread and marmalade "Did you got an another one? Maybe more?"

"Just one" came the answer "In Section 4. Avoid it, Grievers could be bad today."

The Grievers were dumb, but not too dumb. They knew exactly what the Gladers do and they wasn't quite happy about it. Every time Zera and her group killed a Griever or two the others got bold and did some... interesting things. Seems like they are furious and happily come out at day to grab a Runner or two. So Zera tell to Sammy every time where they hunted, how many they killed and be extra carefully. And which section should be avoided. For exchange Sam and the others told every day how the Maze changed if it changed at all. Which sections are closed which aren't so Zera could count routes in or out. The Maze changes at night but still: It was help and they looked out for each other.

"Roger that", and with that they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Zera almost finished her meal, when she talked again.

"Something is bothering me."

"Yeah? Like what? Is that someone special, dear?" Sam was sooo annoying sometimes! Zera sighed.

"You always make fun of things, right? Is that some kind of mental illness or what?" Zera tried to be annoyed, but she cannot help and a slight smile escaped from her lips. "It is the Griever."

"What about it? It is not dead already?"

"Yes it is, but... Something is strange. It tried to escape. A Griever never runs off. It hates us and always tries to kill us. It does anything... _Anything _to kill us. And now runs off?"

"Maybe it was a coward one."

"Maybe..." Zera agreed but she drifted off "Or maybe changes are coming."

"Oh c'mon on girl! A freakin' Griever outruns you and you started to see the end of the world? _Changes are coming, _hell yeah. And what kind of changes? Maybe the walls will be destroyed and we will be free at least?"

"Dunno. But that was definietly strange."

"You're just tired. Go to sleep some hours and you will forget it by the noon." Sam tried to comfort her friend, but it didn't work well "'kay girl listen up: Nothing is going to happen. It never does. We are here for a year and hell we achieved somethin'. You achieved somethin'. We thought after you and your group started to kill those freaking creations the people who put us here maybe let us go. Or send some kind of signal. Or something. But nothing happened. After this you think changes are coming? Nothing changes. Not here, not inside the Maze."

"So this means you will not find the way out? Ever?" Zera looked at her friend with empty eyes.

"You already knew the answer to that question, sweetheart."

Yes, she does.

Zera walked to her hammock to get some sleep. She knew Sam had every reason to be right about changes. But this small detail never leaves her alone. She decided she will talk about it with Harriet. Maybe nothing but her instincts told something else. With that feeling she drifted off to sleep.

After some hours Zera got up to have some lunch and do some work. She cannot sleep all day. If she does she cannot sleep at night and soon enough she will be completely mess. She loved to being in the garden: Not too hard work and you can do it even when you're half asleep, especially if you do it on your way. Everybody else bent down and got up when did this job, but not Zera: She just sat down and started to pull out the weed and then simply throw it next to her. The Garden's Keeper Gabriele let her do it in that way. The work was done anyway and Zera had special status in the Galde's hierarchy. She was a co-leader. This means she was high in rank, she almost can do what she wants: Do any job she wanted - next to her no.1 job - she can solve problems between the Gladers, had stronger voice at the Gatherings and can give advice to Harriet. Of course every Glader had huge respect for Zera and her group, the Griever Hunters. They said only the best can be Runner. But only the best of the bests can be a Night Runner. It was a very special rank and of course extremely dangerous. And the responsible was huge.

Zera kept doing the weeding peacefully. The dayshift runners started to come back. Soon Sammy arrived too as the last Runner. They still had an hour until the gates closed. Zera got up from the earth: Time to catch up with Sammy, talk with some of her group members. Dinner was already done and after eating she wanted to talk with Harriet in private. Zera didn't want to upset her fellow Glade members.

Started to walk toward the kitchen area, when the shake and the noise begun. It was like metal moved against metal. Zera stopped. Not because of the noise, she heard that many times before. The gates were moving, started to close. But the strange is it started too soon.

She sprinted toward the kitchen, where the mass was standing. Had to stop the raising panic. She already heard how confused her fellow members and questions follows each other:  
>"What happened? Why the gates are closed?"<br>"It is too soon! What if they don't open at the morning?"

"We are trapped!"

And things like that. Zera tried to speak with them, but the noise was too much. The next second a strong voice called out:  
>"SILENCE!"<p>

It was Harriet. She came to see what is the problem an also talk some sense into the girls.

"Everybody calm down please! Just the bloody walls closed, it happened before!"

"Yeah, but we still have an hour until that! The gates are always closing at the same time!", somebody from the group answered.

"Yeah? As I see they are not anymore. Nothing happened! Go back to do your things and don't fool around! What are you all, Greenies who scared from some noise? I don't think so. Now, go to the kitchen, eat and then go to rest. We had a long day."

And with that the girls headed toward the kitchen again, mumbled about what just happened. Zera stayed at her spot and waited until Harriet and Sonya reached her.

"So, what is this Zera? Happened something unusual at night?", the leader asked on hush voice.

"Yeah, something happened. We caught a Griever last night, but it behaved strangely. Like it was running away from us. Never happened this before."

"Hmmmm…", Harriet looked at the closed walls "Whatever I just said to the girls, strange things happens. Maybe the creators want something from us?"

And with that the loud noise started again. But not from the main doors. It was the wall. The actually wall was moving, opened like a gate. The girls gasped and pointed to the moving thing. They all thought they have four gates and that's it and now a fifth gate opened right after the main four closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, happenings are begin! At least. So what are you thinking? Is it worth to read it? Keep going? Finish it? Are you curious what will happen? :P I hope so. If everything is keep going well in the week, I'll update it soon. (Means this week.) Cannot wait ;)<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again, my dearest readers :) Unbelievably but the reviews' number is increasing and they all say very-very nice things! Truly, I am touched. The truth is I never wanted to upload this story at all. Never wanted to write it down even. I thought this is a stupid idea and I quit writing stories a very long time ago. And when I did write them I wrote them on my mother tongue. After I collect all of my guts to upload it here I thought nobody will read it ever. And you did it! And even liked it! I am speechless, you are freaking awesome! :D Another thing: one of my Guest review writer, Newtie mentioned the Group B slang. I wanted to talk about that: unfortunately I am not really good with creating new words. The Group B slang was mentioned in the second book once, when Aris said it and Thomas thought "Wow, the another group has their slangs too, awesome!" Right now I am not creating slangs. Sorry, but that would be simple horrible. Instead I am stick with the good old English swearing xD That is why the story's rate is K+ ;)  
><strong>

**So, here is ch 3. I am not happy with it, it is too lame, but right now this is the best I can make. Sorry. Maybe I re-write it later.**

* * *

><p>For a very long moment nobody moved or said anything. Just stared at the freaking hole in the solid wall. After some time Zera spoke first.<p>

"Alriiight then... Check this thingy out!", and she already walked toward the door. But Harriet grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Slow down girl. We don't even know where it leads us."

"Yep that is why I wanna check it out."

"Could be dangerous."

"What can be the worst case scenario? Grievers? More Grievers maybe? I can handle them." But Harriet didn't seem calm at all "Come on we have to check it out and the Runners is the best you have for this kind of job. This is our work."

"Fine, but I'm coming too."

"No. You have to stay with the others. You too Sonya. If something happens with us you two have to lead the others. Sammy and I and our girls can do it just fine."

Harriet nodded as sign of her approval and let Zera go. She chose some girls of her group and Sam did the very same. Then the two small groups ran toward the hole and step through it.

The door opened to a corridor. Seemed they can go one direction only, no crossroads just walls on the girls' left and right side, so they moved forward. Walked slowly because they didn't know what they could expect turn after turn. About 15-20 minutes in total they finally saw the end of the corridor. The girls kept going, reached the open door and first look through it. Sam and Zera looked at each other, confused. Another Glade?

The group stepped out from the corridor and examined the new territory. It seemed like another Glade, but this one was somehow bigger than their old home. But the structure was almost the same. There were four gates - all closed right now. The door behind them looked like it opened in the solid wall as well as the one they walked through at the smaller Glade. The four big gates' places were the same too: Two on the Glade's shorter side and two at the middle of the longer side. They also spotted six buildings: Three of them was right next to them and the other three could be found at Glade's other end. They were each other's twins, just looked totally the same. Zera walked to the closer one and looked in the window's glass: She could see a shower. She was very sure about the same building on the other was a bathroom too.

"I think I know what we have to do" turned to Sam who walked behind her.

"Moving out? What are you thinking when you say 'moving out'?" Harriet not looked happy at all. After half an hour the Runners came back and said they have to move to another Glade. Another Glade! "We have everything in here and we are totally fine here. We don't move anywhere." Zera could understand their leader. If they move they have to start over again. The buildings, the gardening, growing new crops, moving all the animals with them... It'll take too much time. They have safety here and some kind of comfort too. They lost it all if they move.

"Harriet please, think it again. The creators clearly want us to move." Sam argued. She couldn't see why they had to stay.

"Clearly? They directly told you all of their plans Sam?" Sarcasm. Harriet loved to use it when she was angry.

"No" started Sam patiently "But our main doors are closed early and a freakin' hidden door just opened about an hour ago which leads us to a new, bigger Glade. This is as bright as the Sun to me."

"Why would anyone wanted that? To start over everything?" Sonya asked.

"Dunno. Maybe this is some kind of test or something. Can we make it or not." Zera guessed.

"Can we make it or not?" Harriet repeated angrily "We defeated the Grievers for God's sake! That is not enough?!"

They were just the four of them: They didn't want to say anything to the others until nothing is sure. When the Runners came back Sam gave some sign to Harriet they had to talk about what they found. So all of them headed to their main building, closed the door and started to arguing.

Zera just shrugged to Harriet's question. Sometimes seemed to her, nothing is enough to the Creators.

"If we do it, it can be risky to all of us. We need to take food with us and what if we run out of it before we can grow everything? What if the Creators just stop give us their support, if the Box stops coming and we never get more food? We thought we know the Maze, but clearly that is not true. I cannot risk it Sam."

"And what if we stay Harriet? What if the Creators just open the main gates and simply forget to close them at night? Zera cannot defend the whole group. Probably we'll be dead or lost many people before we are forced into moving anyway."

That was it. That was Sam's victory; Zera could see it in their leader's eyes.

"Fine. We'll do it. What do you think can we make it tonight? I wanna finish it as soon as possible."

"That could be arranged." Sam answered "If everybody packs their things together, yes. We need the group members to work together. Every group packs their things only. In that way the work stations could be emptied fast. I think first we have to move out the station's things and after them the personal stuff. The weapons are number one priority."

"What about the maps?" Zera asked. The others looked at her, thinking hard.

"We keep them. I don't know we can enter our Maze section ever but if we can, we need the maps."

"But why? You said you don't think you'll find the way out."

"The Maze is full of mystery, we can see that. Maybe we can do it. And the others need to see us saving those maps. They still believe in the way out. They need hope."

Zera nodded and soon they walked out from the building. Harriet announced the moving and asked the Keepers to keep watching and helping the Gladers' work. They done packing within an hour and it took packing the personal things another half an hour. The Sun was set by that time but Harriet kept going. She wanted to finish this so they worked at night. Finally everybody and everything was ready. The first moving group was the animals. It was difficult to move them from one place to another, but they didn't have many of them at all. The second ones were the work stations and everything they use. The last things were the personal stuffs. When they finally finished the Sun already started to rise and the girls were totally exhausted. They just sat on the ground, half asleep, in silence. But Harriet was satisfied. She told some nice words to the girls about good working and then let them get some sleep. She knew the Gladers need some rest before they start to pack everything in place. The girls just laid down on the earth, between the packages. Created some kind of temporary nests and they were already sleeping. Harriet watched them and after some time she turned to the environment. She watched the buildings which were in the another end of the Glade. Why were they there? They were too far away from their pairs. And the whole Glade... was huge. But she was too tired. The all day and night long work exhausted her too, so she laid down too and closed her eyes.

By afternoon they marked the new buildings' places, cared for the animals and checked the Glade. They found a bathroom, a kitchen and an empty building already standing. Sarah who was their chef already grabbed some girls to help her packing her things in the new kitchen. Clearly she was happy as hell. New kitchen and new kitchen equipments… she was almost in Heaven. Harriet decided the group stays next to those buildings which were closer to them. Sam and Zera wanted to examine the new Maze sections but the gates were still closed, so the Runners couldn't go outside. The builders started to collect some material for the first buildings when the similar strong noise could be heard again. The girls stopped the work and watched what was happening again. Nobody said a word. The gte opened and the tension was almost touchable. The girls were on high alert. Who know what will arrive through that door? They almost saw hundred of Grievers or other strange things, created by their minds. Always expecting the worst. But what they actually saw was something they never expected or imagined. Never thought of. Through that door a group of boys arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>The boys are finally arrived! It took some time, right? xD Whatever... boys. About the moving: sorry for the lame part but the moving is moving. You grab your things and take it with yourself. And that takes time. And you cannot write it down to be exciting. And when you have animals, you take them too especially if you have them as food. They are important I couldn't left them out. Soooo... the girls and the boys see boys and girls for the first time after a <em>year<em>! How they will react? You'll know it :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again my fellow fans! :) So a quick update for today: here is Chapter 3 to you! :) I'm adding some info to the updates: Probably I cannot do it on Saturday. I'd love to, I am really into this now, but I have to take my pet rats to the vet and also have a running race that day. But instead of running from Grievers I will running from zombies :D Yeah, it is a 5K race and I'll be chased by a bunch of zombies :P How cool is that? :D Is that makes me a Runner? :D So no updates on Saturday, but I hope I'll can do it on Sunday. Until that: enjoy, ch 3 is here :D**

**And again: thanks for your favs and reviews! :3 You are the very best :)**

* * *

><p>"What the actually fuck?"<p>

The two groups stared at each other for a very long moment. Nobody dared to move. It was like if they do the other group just disappears.

Slowly Zera bent over to Harriet and whispered "Is it really happening? Those things over there... They are really boys?"

"It seems so." Harriet looked troubled. In fact all of the girls looked little scared. They lived together for a year now, just girls. And now they had to move out, build everything up from the ground and now boys arrived. And it all happened in one day.

The boys' leader was a tall, dark haired Asian guy who turned one of his mates, said something to him and after that the other boy ran back through the door. The others stayed, kept staring. The dark one said something to his group and after that he slowly started to walk toward the girls.

"Here we come." Harriet said than looked to Sonya and Zera "Stay here. I'm going to talk to him and find out what the hell is going on." Then turned and she also walked toward the boy. They met at the middle and first just watched each other. Than the boy started the talking, but the group couldn't hear what was going on between their leader and the unknown boy.

Zera kept watching at them. If something goes wrong she has to take action. But the talking was quite peacefully. After 10 minutes Harriet and the boy turned and walk back to their people.

"So? What did he say to you?" Sonya asked impatiently.

"Just the very basics. His name is Minho and he is the Keeper of the Runners."

"So they have Runners?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes they have. So they experienced the same as we: The gates closed early than a hidden door opened and the corridor led them here."

"Wait that was yesterday night. And they just came here _now_?" Zera asked. She cannot imagine how could somebody wait a whole night next to an open gate with full of Grievers in the bloody Maze.

"It seems. He said they had to figuring out what to do first and couldn't stop the arguing about it."

"And what now? They are going to move here? With us?"

"Dunno Sonya. But he said their leaders are coming and they'll figure out what to do."

Zera got back to her work. The Runners couldn't run outside so they helped in building. Of course she was very curious about the whole situation, but why she just stand and do nothing when there is work that need to be done.

Harriet reached her when two new boys stepped to the Glade. It had to be them, the boys' leaders arrived. Zera watched Minho as he stud up and walked to greet them, then explained something while he pointed at the girls' direction. For a moment they watched each other and then the three boys started to walking to the girls again.

"Come with me." asked Harriet. Zera followed her leader. Sonya also joined to them. As they walked to each other she could watched them carefully. She already knew Minho, but the other two was brand new to her. In the middle walked the tallest boy. He was black and well muscled. Something told to Zera he is in charge. He looked slightly confused, worried and angry at the same time. Next to him was another boy. This was thinner, white and strawberry blone hair. Also he had a limp. The fact he walked with their leader told that he is an important person, maybe co-leader. They met again at the middle of their way. As soon as they reached each other, the black boy started to talk.

"My name is Alby, I am the leader of the boys. This is Newt my right hand and you already knew Minho."

"The Keeper of the Runners, yeah we have met." Harriet answered "She is Sonya my co-leader and the other gal is Zera. So, as I see we have a little problem here."

"Problem?" Alby frowned "We could start it with that you tell us how the shuck you got here?"

Harriet pointed to the door behind the girls "Right through that. You know: The door. We lived almost peacefully in our Glade when this thing just appeared from nowhere and we thought would be fun to see what we got here."

"Wait... In your Glade? You lived in the Maze too?"

"No we just appeared from nowhere, of course we lived here before!"

Zera couldn't tell if Alby was too annoyed by Harriet to say something or the information was simply too much.

"So the Creators want us to live together." Newt said as he looked around. "But why?"

Nobody could answer to that question. They stood in silence for a moment, than Harriet spoke again.

"The thing is" she talked to Alby again "I agree with your co-leader: The Creators want us together. Who knows why? We have to live with it, that's all."

"I don't like it." Zera was suprised. She didn't think Alby would be that honest.

"Trust me: neither we. But our gates back at the old Glade is closed and I'm sure they will remained closed forever and also think you are in the same situation. Cannot do anything."

The boys looked each other and then Alby spoke to Newt. "We go back to the Glade. Pack our things together then move here."

The blonde boy nodded and went back with Minho. Alby stand there for a minute or two thinking hard about the situation. But soon he turned back without a word and walked after his friends.

"Well, that was awesome." Zera wasn't happy because of the boys. In fact the girls didn't knew what they could expect from them.

As the boys went out the girls returned to their work. They started to use the already done, empty building as a main building and put everything they could inside it until the proper buildings were done. They worked hard to be done. Meanwhile the boys also started to bring across their things.

The two groups kept their distant. The boys and the girls didn't know what to do with the situation. But as the Glade was slowly full of people Zera could feel their watch in her back. She often glanced across to the others and catched some boys who stared at the girls. She couldn't see their eyes, but their never falling looks made her nervous.

"They have to be some kind of purpose." Sonya appeared next to her from nowhere. Zera jumped a little.

"Jesus Sonya, quit doin' that! I almost got a heart attack."

"Sorry." but she was actually smiling. Zera leave it and returned to her work.

"So who has to be some kind of purpose?"

"The Creators. I was thinking and maybe we are worth enough to meet. I mean, you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Come on... To breed or something!"

"Wait, what?!" Zera thought she heard that wrong.

"You cannot say you didn't think about that."

"Well hell no! I am not some kind of breeding female Goddammit Sonya!"

That couldn't be their plan... right? No, of course not! But Zera was worried. It seemed the boys were the same age as the girls. This means from 12 years old to 18 as well. Here was a group of teenage boys with a group of teenage girls all alone. After a year without even saw a living girl. Zera could imagine how their hormone system just freaked out. And what if the Creators really want to build some kind of human colony? She looked at her fellow members. Her sisters. Instantly Zera started to saw the boys as a threat to the girls. She had to speak with Harriet about the problem as soon as possible. Until that it was the best if she keep looking over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the first interaction with the boys! And Newt arrived and met the girls. He even spoke 2 sentences to them, wow, congrats Newt, well done! Girls aren't that scary at all, right? :D And the boys? They seem scary to the girls. Feel the tension! And hang until the next update :) Until that let me know what you think and I'll do anything to make you happy :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I brought ch 4 today :) I hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

><p>The Gates were still closed and they were officially caged: After the boys finished the moving the two secret doors closed as well. Zera didn't like the feeling; it felt like they were animals in a trap. She was a Runner and she desperately wanted to go out, discover the new Maze's corridors and dead ends. She couldn't do that but that didn't mean she was bored. They had plenty of jobs to do. The first home made buildings were done but they had to finish some more. The animals were still free, the med-jacks' building was on the 'to do list's' top and they really had to finish the building for the maps and the runners. Everybody who was free helped in the building so their progress was really fast.<p>

But they couldn't say everything was fine. The boys were there too and the girls couldn't go anywhere without see one of them. Without open gates, the Glade felt incredible small.

Zera shot an annoyed look toward the boys. She was pretty sure complications will happen soon and she tried to talk about it with Harriet. Zera even suggested building a fence between the Glade's two sides to keep apart the boys from the girls but Harriet said no. She said the boys were not animals and they had to give them a chance. But Zera didn't want to give them anything.

She still felt how the boys watched her and the others and heard about their opinion why the girls were here. Most of the boys thought the Creators sent the girls _to_them. They also suggested the girls needed to take 'their places' in the kitchen than keep building. This made her angry a lot but she couldn't do anything against it: the boys never said it to her directly and she couldn't walk randomly to one of them and punch him in the face. Or somewhere lower. Or both.

She spotted sometimes how Alby and Newt tried to calm the boys down when they discussed such a things loudly. Once she watched as a dark brown haired boy hit one of the 'girl-haters' as Zera named them. She didn't know his name but maybe he was the only one who Zera didn't want to kill instantly.

When she wasn't busy enough with hating the boys she also watched them. How their structure worked. It seems it was similar to the girls': One leader, one co-leader and the third important person is the Runner's Keeper. They also had small groups who had their jobs like the builders, the cleaners, etc. These groups had their Keeper, these mini-bosses were responsible how their people worked and also they had some voice in group discussions. But something was different: The boys created a whole new Glader dictionary. Words like _shuck, shank _and _klunk. _She had no idea what these words even meant, but she didn't feel sorry because the girls didn't have such a thing.

Zera was curious if the boys had their night runners too, but she thought they hadn't. None of the boys bore scars from fighting and they seemed too afraid from the Grievers. And Zera didn't want to enlighten them about this position. She knew sooner or later they will find out but something told her the later is the better. They never believe it anyway. The girls are always weak and coward of course.

She had some break and walked around their territory. This new Glade also had a small forest which run across the boys' Glade-part also. She didn't like that fact so tried to avoid the forest. Sat down next to one of the new buildings and started to drift off when she heard it. Screaming. Frightened screaming. A girl screamed like if she just saw a Griever. Jumped on her feet, run for a knife, grabbed it and sprinted toward the voice. It came from the forest. She saw the other girls ran as well too also spotted some of her fellow runners with weapons. Zera didn't wait for them headed into the forest, kept sprinting. She got her knife ready to fight with the Griever but there were no Griever at all. Instead of that Zera saw one of the boys, grabbing hard the frightened young girl. Hell knows what he wanted. Zera immediately got angry and attacked the boy with the knife. This surprised him, let go the screaming girl and find himself on the ground with Zera who was on top of him. He tried to push her down, but she grabbed him with her knees and squeezed his ribs then punched him in the face. The boy couldn't see anything because of the hit and in the very next moment he felt a sharp knife against his throat. The other girls also arrived, they circled around the fighting pair and the runners pointed their weapons at the boy. Harriet stepped out from the mass.

"What is happening here?!"

The girl who was attacked answered, crying "I was next to the forest when this bastard grabbed me and pull me into the trees! He said to me to shut up or I'll be sorry and started to... Started to touch me! I didn't want it! So I slapped him and started screaming and tried to run off but he grabbed me again!" She showed her wrists which were bruised and purple from the thigh grip.

Harriet looked at the girl then slowly turned to the boy.

"This was a huge mistake."

The girls grabbed the boy and went to Alby. Harriet told all of what happened to him and asked him to punish the boy. Alby listened then said they will put the boy into a prison. When Harriet told him to watch better his group he promised he would.

Zera was furious. She stormed into the main building where Sonya and Harriet discussed the girls' things.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she screamed at Harriet. She looked up at her.

"What do you want Zera?"

"I warned you Harriet! I warned you and you chose to ignore me! You could stop this if you want!"

"Yeah and how? By building a fence around the boys? Or kill them all? They are humans too not Grievers!"

"They think we are some kind of tasty flesh! Didn't you hear what kind of things they say? What they should use us? How you could be so ignorant?"

"The last time I checked it I was the leader not you! You have one task: Obey me Zera, because I am the one who is in charge!"

"Fuck you Harriet! My job is to protect the girls! You are not a leader to me if you not acting like one! She is 14! And you let it happen with her!"

"I didn't! What do you fucking want Zera? Kill the boy?"

"That sounds nice to me, yes! You thought the boys will hard with the attacker but you were wrong. Prison, really?"

Harriet stood up and whispered coldly "I don't like your tone. Watch yourself Zera. You are on thin ice."

"What just happened with her is your fault. Only yours." And with that Zera rushed out of the building.

Her whole world turned upside down. This way her worst fight with Harriet since she arrived in the Maze. The boys, the closed gates, all the problems weighed on her shoulders so hard... She almost exploded. Dropped on her knees and then let out a loud, harsh and frustrated roar.

The gates opened two days after. Zera felt relieved. She prepared to go out with Sammy and the other dayshift runners when Harriet walked to her.

"I don't want you outside yet."

Zera looked at her confused "Why not?"

This was their first talk since the fighting. Both of them could feel some tension.

"I need you inside. I want you to teach the girls how they could defend themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Tension and cat fight! :O Mean boys! What happened? They can live together peacefully sometime?<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, how is your Saturday so far? :) Mine is lazy so I upload ch 5 :) I'll hope you will like it ;)**

**One of my anon review writer asked me to not use certain words. I try, I swear :)**

* * *

><p>Zera watched Sam running out the gates. She knew Harriet was thinking about their last... Talk. Harriet was right at some point: They couldn't kill that boy without making the others angry. But the gates were open and that bloody bastard was still inside. No sign of banishing. And because of that Zera hated the boys even more.<p>

As Harriet asked she started to teach the girls some tricks. They didn't have any kind of properly taught technique. What Zera knew she learned in real fighting with Grievers. She took her task really seriously. One night when she went to take a shower she looked herself in the mirror. She wasn't afraid of being attacked by any of the boys and not because she could defeat most of them. She simply wasn't pretty. Zera was tall and had long legs, but she hadn't got any girlish features. After a whole year of running long nights in the Maze made her body quite boyish. She was skinny and muscular. Typically she was that kind of a girl who has been called 'flat' by the boys. Her hair was short: It was easier to run with it. Even her eyes were boring brown. And the bonus: She was scarred. White scars covered mostly her back and shoulders, but there were some of them on her front too. She got most of it in the first few months of hunting Grievers. That time they often had to escape from them, leading them to the moving walls and those spikes and claws often reached them. The front ones also from the Grievers, but they are actually battle scars.

But the others... They had to worry. Most of the girls were pretty and some of them were quite beautiful.

The Runners' building was done, so Sam and the others can work peacefully. She said they couldn't find the old routes so they are in the Maze's other part probably. This also meant the girls never go back to their old place. Sam described the new Maze section bigger and it had more difficult construction.

As Zera taught the others how to fight with somebody else if they were attacked she felt herself a little calmer. She knew what Harriet thought: They had to give some trust to the boys and Zera was overreacted their presence. She knew Harriet was in a tough place: She had to keep the fragile peace between the boys and the girls. They were close together and didn't have any other choice. But Zera was afraid of their looks; she could see pure hunger in some boys' eyes. And that attack few days ago... All of it proves that to her the boys were not trustable.

Soon all of the new buildings were finished and everybody could do their original work. New crops were growing and the animals got their permanent places too and the girls had their sleeping spots. It felt almost like home. Everything seemed calm.

Horrible scream could be heard in the night's silence. Then another and another. Zera woke up suddenly. First she didn't know what happened but then she heard her. She kept some weapon next to her after the attack. Now she grabbed a long wooden staff, almost fell out off her hammock as she rushed toward the voice once again.

It came from behind the buildings. Zera stopped for a second so she could see what happened. A girl fought with somebody who was bigger than her. It was definitely another boy. So the prison was not so frightening at all. Zera ran again and then jumped on the boy. She crushed against his body and with that pushed him off of the girl. The unknown boy shook his head, didn't know fully what just happened with him then he saw Zera. He snarled then attacked her, but never reached her: Zera hit him on the stomach with the staff. The boy backed off, coughed.

"Are you all right?" When the girl nodded she continued talking "Probably the others heard you as well but go, find Harriet. Tell her what happened. I'll deal with this shit and bring it to Alby. Send there Harriet too."

The girl turned and ran toward the buildings. Zera had enough. She could see what Harriet wanted, but she also saw that she was right. Well, if Harriet wants her to give a chance to the boys, she'll do it. It all depends on them now…

Zera headed to the boys. She took the attacker with her. He was bleeding from his ears and eyebrows as well and was semi-unconscious. All of the boys were on their feet - they had to hear the screaming too. Zera spotted Alby in front of their main building. She took the boy there and when she arrived she simply kicked her prisoner on the knees. He fall then grabbed him by his hair. Harriet and the others arrived there too.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harriet stepped closer.

"What you should already had to." And then Zera looked at Alby "This is the second time when one of your boys attacked one of our girls. You imprisoned the first one but that didn't stopped this one to do what he did. Harriet asked you to look after them and leave us alone."

"I'm sorry, I failed."

Zera always was surprised how honest Alby was. Most of the people tried to save himself, but not Alby. He just admitted his mistake so simply.

"Yes, you did. So right now I want you to banish him tomorrow, when the gates are closing."

Silence followed, nobody said anything for a second. And then one of the boys spoke.

"Do it."

It was Newt.

He spoke to Alby but the others started to yell instantly. There was other "Do it!"s and plenty of "No!"s and some "They are only girls!" too. This went on for a few seconds then Alby had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

The whole Glade fell in silence from his strong voice.

"I forbade to you to go near to the girls and I said if you do, consequences will follow! He broke my law, so he has to answer for what he'd done! We will banish him tomorrow evening. Until that, put him in a cage. Animals belong there." Alby looked down at the boy disgusted. When two other boys took over him from Zera, Alby spoke again.

"The circumstances are not changed: If you go near any of the girls and hurt them I'll throw you out into the shucking Maze myself. Am I clear?"

Faint yeses could be heard. Most of the boys looked down to the ground.

"Good. Now get out from my sight."

He didn't have to say it twice, the boys rushed to their nests and thought hard about what just happened.

Harriet said the same to the girls who were also off to their places. They stayed just the five of them: Sonya, Harriet, Zera, Alby and Newt.

"I'm sorry." Alby said. "It should not have happened with you."

Zera nodded. "Thank you Alby." Then turned and go back to the girls with Harriet and Sonya.

Zera laid sleepless in her hammock. She was so sure about Alby will saying no and she will be right. Thought Alby never ever banish a boy because of a girl. She was wrong she could see that now. Strange it felt, but maybe Harriet was more right than she was. And maybe… Just maybe the boys really deserved a chance. This time a real one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the two attacks in a row were a little too much, but I wanted them to happen. Because if you are a boy who see a girl after a whole year without seeing one you just do things. Not all of the boys of course (You see how not every boy attacked the girls in the Glade, just some of them.) I also needed this second attack to Zera be more interactive with the boys. She never go to Alby or go near any of the boys if she didn't have to. So I have to make her to do it xD Go and talk with the boys, girl or we just finished the story here. As some of you said Zera was really closed minded. And she really was! Stupid stubborn chick :P The truth is she was afraid of the boys, being a girl and stuff and she became a little aggressive. Also - as I said - she is a little stubborn. But changes are coming! :P And the boys will have more sentences also :)<strong>

**Another thing: we know how Zera looks like at last! I cannot believe it actually takes 5 freaking chapter to look into that bloody mirror Zera :D **

**BTW, I still have some problem with formatting the chapters. I never give up, work in progress :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey :) Ch 6 is coming :) But before that, let me clear some things about Zera's looking. Some of you didn't like how she was described, why she isn't pretty. Let me quote what I wrote in a letter about that topic:**

**"I don't think of Zera as an ugly girl :D She is just not that classical beauty with strong chest (if you know what I mean ;) and long hair and everything. She is a runner and runs a lot and if you run a lot, your body will change the fat into muscle, and yeah, you run off your breasts too. Most of the Olympic runner looks like that: slim, muscled women, without any fat. That means no big breasts."**

**This is why she is flat :) About the face: she is still not ugly. She is average. But she is also 16-17 years around, a teenage girl who starts to be interested in how she looks. Well, most of the teenage girls thinks 'I am ugly.' Even if it is not true. And especially if there are beautiful girls around. **

**So, I hope I cleared the things up a little :) Enjoy ch 6! :)**

* * *

><p>When the Sun was setting on the next day the boys gathered around their gate. The girls went over as well. The banishing had come. One of the boys whose name was Gally took the prison to the Gates. The boy was frightened and tried to freed himself but Gally held him strongly. Alby spoke some words about order and justice than simply pushed the frightened boy out with long staffs. The mass was there until the gates closed fully. They could hear the agonised crying from the boy and when the gates closed loudly total silence fell on the Glade. Slowly the boys and girls turned one by one and walked away. Zera did the same.<p>

"Have a good night, you prick.", she murmured under her nose.

Some day later after the banishing the permanent tension was gone. No other attack happened and slowly the girls started open to the boys. First just a couple of curios girls appeared at the border between the two sides of the Glade. Some of the boys were curious too, but nothing more happened just a few "Hello"s. actually it was Sammy who broke the ice.

As the girls ran outside the Glade, Sam always said they were not enough to discover all of the Maze. Zera wanted to go with her but Harriet asked some more days from her just to see everything were perfectly safe for the girls in the Glade. They hadn't got any Newbie so far, so Sam had to improvise.

Minho and the others are also started to run outside and this gave Sam an idea. Why she would bother to get more runners if they already had twice of them as before? Maybe they can work together... Sammy never thought about things so much, soon she walked across to the boys and looked for Minho. When she found him and talked to him they agreed to share their running maps and experiences. Which walls moved, which sections were closed and things like that. With that agreement this was the first collaboration between the boys and the girls. The runners created a bridge between the two communities and did that without even knew about it.

When Harriet was totally sure about the boys she let Zera go. She happily went out with Sam and ran all day, in this new Maze.

"So... Why do you need twice as more runners then we do?" asked Minho as he sat next to Sam and Zera at the breakfast table. By that time some of the male runners go across freely to the girls, mostly to the runners to discuss routes and things. Zera felt it a little strange but it felt good also. It was nice to have somebody else around yourself and get to know him.

"The Maze is quite big Minho, I am sure you already know that." Sam tried to avoid the question. She didn't know how much Zera wanted to share. But Zera could feel this is the time when the boys had to know the truth. They'll know it soon anyway.

Minho already started to argue, but Zera was the fastest.

"We have two groups because we run at two different times. Sam and her group are running at the day. I and my group are running at night."

Minho stared at her in silence. He looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"Nobody can do that. Nobody… nobody survives a whole night in the Maze."

"Well, it seems it can be done. We survived. Almost a full year."

"That is not possible!" Minho argued "You just simply die! And why the hell you run at night anyway?"

"For a great exercise, what the bloody hell you think, why? We go out, kill as many Grievers we can, than go inside."

Minho just shook his head and couldn't believe what the girls said. Nobody could do that! That is suicide.

The news about the running girls at night spread like wild fire. The boys continued to told that it is not possible and totally craziness, but Zera didn't care. They hadn't got the guts to do it that was all. She tried to ignore their derisive words, but she couldn't help and smirked at the thought how the boys' faces will look like when they actually saw them running out of the gates at night.

And that moment was close. Zera and her group ran with Sam's group every day and collect every tiny information about the maze, the routes, the changing walls. They created maps all of the changes, so they got every version on paper. The boys were a huge help. With them, the girls didn't have to run around their parts too – it was so much quicker. Of course they run in their territory for several times, just to knew that part too, but they didn't bothered with creating maps about it. They already got that part done.

The first sign about Grievers happened soon. It was sunset when they heard the screaming, close to the boys' gate. In the next second they saw two boys: one was screaming and the other grabbed the screaming one and helped him to walk. Everybody ran toward them, and started asking questions. Two seconds later the boys' leader Alby was there too.

"What happened?"

"It was a shucking Griever. We ran into that monster about twenty minutes ago; we headed back when it happened. Everything happened so quickly. We tried to run out and lost the thing but it was quicker and stabbed Sam.

Zera knew what that means. The Chancing is coming. First the person who was stabbed could feel only the pain, that's why Ben screamed so much. Then unconsciousness was coming and without antiserum; death. The girls also suffered that kind of pain and agony before, but with time and experience they learnt how to avoid the needle. Well, most of the times. You couldn't always outsmart a Griever.

Med-jacks were coming to Ben and took the serum with them. One of them injected into the boy's vein and after a minute Ben fell into silence. He couldn't feel the pain now. But the worst part was before him.

Ben's screaming haunted the Glade. Zera couldn't imagine how much pain he felt, but according to his screaming a lot. It was horrible to hear him day and night, all the time. It reminded everybody how cruel the life was here and they didn't know why they were here or how sick minded people could do this with them. She was almost happy because of running outside that night; couldn't hear the horrible screams at least. Usually they went out one hour before the sunset, in that way they still have an hour if something horrible happen and could go back to safety.

When Zera and her group were preparing in front of their gate to be ready, some of the boys gathered to watch them if they really run outside that gate. They yelled some things, like "Don't go out, it's suicide!" or "You're crazy! You will die!" and things, but the girls totally ignored them. They knew what they were doing. Soon, every one of them was ready and they ran out, into the falling night.

As the girls went Minho watched them. When the group was gone he just couldn't believe his eyes. He walked back to the boys' Glade and found Newt.

"Can you believe those girls?" he asked as he walked to his friend.

"Who? "

"The Night Runners, as they called themselves. It is a bunch of girls, who run outside… at night."  
>"Yeah, that is what the 'Night Runners' supposed to mean."<br>"Whatever, but can you believe it?! How could be anybody that stupid?"

Newt just shrugged. "If they believe that will help them somehow, let them do that. Who knows? Maybe killing Grievers is the ticket out of here."

"It is too dangerous."

"Perhaps. But perhaps they just have to do something. Some people cannot sit around and do nothing."

They started walking as they speak and reached the boys' gate. The loud noise just begun in that very moment: the gates were closing. Maybe that was the reason why they didn't spot the danger or they never looked that direction anyway. But in the very next moment a body crashed against Newt's and grabbed him. Somebody screamed constantly, and run forward fast, never let go Newt's shirt.

"Newt!" Minho screamed and after a moment he started to run. But it was way too late. The attacker was a Runner and Newt wasn't. The boy was fast and Newt struggled to escape, but his feet couldn't find a stable spot on the ground. They approached to the gate quickly. The blonde boy almost saw themselves as they were crushed by the gate. Minho screamed for help and still ran after them. As they reached the gate Newt closed his eyes: he didn't want to watch how it kills them. But in the very next moment he was thrown next to the hard and cold wall and heard the gate closing. Opened his eyes and Newt saw Ben. The guy clearly wasn't over the changing and was totally out of his mind. His crazy look never stayed in one spot, he looked everywhere. And then he flinched from a sound that just he could here inside his head and run off like a frightened pray. Newt looked around. He was all alone. In the Maze. At night.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, Newt all alone in the Maze with Grievers :O Poor little thing. Will he survive? Who knows. Until that: the girls and the boys are friendly with each other at last! :D Hurray, hurray, well done Sam! I always loved you ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi :) So, ch 7 is here :) I tried my best, but this is another lame chapter. I have to keep going with long descriptions... I am not good at it in different language. Sorry :/ I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

**Another thing: first, I am ill, so maybe there will be fewer updates on this week. I have to get well, need energy :) Second: I know what I want with this story, I just don't know yet how I'll built it up. I wanna do this right and I need some time to figure it out. I have a 'sketch' I just need to work out the details. Need to think about it :) But... if you have some ideas, I am more than happy to hear you out :) So, if you have an idea or just have some questions or just wanna talk with someone... PM me :D It will be fun :D**

**And now... let the game begin :P**

* * *

><p>He looked around. Newt could feel the raising panic inside him but he knew he had to stay calm. Calmness meant life. Panic meant death. So, deep breath, that's it…. let it out… and what now?<p>

He looked around again, with a more cleared head. He couldn't stay here; the Grievers will find him sooner or later. He also knew the girls were out somewhere. If he'll find them he could survive the night. But he had one little problem: he didn't know the Maze. He saw the maps of course, the boys' and the girl' maps too but that was not enough. He never ran on these routes before. He had to remember and solve everything from his memories.

He walked about 30 minutes and didn't hear anything. No Grievers... but no runners also. Newt tried to remember all the maps, but he had no idea where section he was in or where he went. But he didn't find a dead-end also, that was something too. After a few more steps he stopped. It was like he heard something. Stood in silence and tried to hear it again. When nothing moved he started to walk again. He really had to find someone soon and Newt hoped it will be a human.

Reached a crossroad. He was thinking for a moment which way he choose. Finally, he chose to go forward, but after two steps ahead something grabbed his shirt again and pulled him. He found himself against the cold wall again. For a moment he frightened to death and tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth and a face looked into his closely.

"What are you doing here?!" whispered a surprised and angry voice. Newt struggled to be free again. The girl - he could see his 'attacker' was a girl not a Griever – let him go.

"I almost died from a heart attack, you shank!" he snapped at her.

"I guess this is a 'Thank you Zera, you didn't let me wander alone in the Maze. I would be a really nice dinner for the Grievers without you, although they'd find me little bony'. Now, move on to the 'What are you doin' here' question."

"Okay, okay, thanks for that. That shuck-face Ben... he got totally nuts, attacked me and pushed me out off the Glade."

"Wasn't that nice from him?" she sighed and looked annoyed "I know you have a limp and stuff. Can you run?"

"Yeah. I am not that fast anymore, but I can do it if I have to."

"Okay. So we run if we really have to. Come on, we have to survive this night."

"You take me with yourself?"

"Well, I guess I have to keep your butt safe, haven't I? What did you think? I gave you a map and wish you good luck? You will be dead in 5 minutes. Now come on or we can put a banner in our neck with a 'Dear Griever, eat me now, I am tasty!' slogan."

They walked almost in silence. Zera whispered some basic stuff to Newt: how they move around in the Maze at night or what was Zera's tactic to keep them alive until dawn. She also told him what they will do if they find a Griever or more. It was basically run for your life. While Zera explained these things he could watch her carefully. She was slightly shorter than him. Every part of her body told about her lifestyle; about running. Every muscle of her was built for running. She had some weapons too: Newt could see knives around her waist. Not much, but she couldn't take a whole armoury with herself.

Zera's idea was simple: they find the others, pack together and make it until dawn. With Newt – as she said – they couldn't keep going the hunting. Their no.1. task now was keeping him alive. Suddenly Zera stopped. Newt watched her, confused.

"What?"

Zera just shook his head and signed silence "Do you hear that?" she whispered low. He waited, tried to hear what the girl heard. And soon he did. The whirring and clicking sound. A Griever was before them.

Newt looked at Zera questioningly. She was thinking hard. She couldn't attack the thing; it was too dangerous to Newt. She also didn't have any long weapon; she couldn't keep away the Griever with knives. Zera looked at the walls, but no; she couldn't climb on them too, the walls were too tall. Only one option left.

"When I say run, you run. Run as if your life depended on it. Because it does."

Newt wanted to ask back, but no time left for that; the Griever walked over the corner and saw them. It stopped for a moment, let out a loud roar and then jumped into running. Zera didn't hesitate.

"RUN!" she screamed, then turned, grabbed Newt's wrist and started to sprint, dragged the boy after her. The Griever was right behind them. Zera could imagine how it extends its claws and tried to reach them, when the corner was coming and they turned. The Griever was bigger and its speed was too big; it crushed against the wall, so Zera and Newt won some more precious seconds.

"Keep going!" she yelled.

They could hear how the Griever pushed itself away from the wall and started to chase them again, but Zera knew they are almost there. As she thought about their chances, she remembered to the Cliff. It was near to them, and maybe, if they could reach it alive, maybe they could make it. The Griever saw only the prey, never planned anything, just kill the pray and that was all. But the humans were different, they fought, they wanted to stay alive.

After the next turn Zera knew they reached that corridor which led to the Cliff.

"Just a little more!"

She knew Newt couldn't keep going like that; soon he will be totally exhausted. Maybe the adrenaline made that possible to run with this speed so far. But the boy was totally in sweat and his breath turned to really heavy. Soon, he'll give up.

She pushed herself and Newt a little more. When she saw the edge of the Cliff, Zera threw herself onto the ground dragged Newt too. When he collapsed, she climbed on top of him, to cower him, narrowed their body even smaller and just waited. Soon the Griever arrived too, but the speed was against him again. It halted too suddenly, and its feet slipped. The predator couldn't help himself, it slid toward the edge and with a last roar it felt into the deep. Zera and Newt stayed in their position about a minute or two, their heavy breaths could be only heard. Slowly Zera looked up. She wanted to be sure about the Griever's death.

"I cannot believe what we just did." spoke Newt under her. Zera looked down at him.

"Is it crazy, isn't it?" she smiled.

"It is!"

Zera stood up and Newt did the same.

"Come on, let find the others. It's safer with them. We wait for the morning and then go back to the Glade."

He nodded then they started their way back. After some time, Newt talked again.

"Why do you do this? Why you go out at night and risk your life?"

Zera looked at him.

"I have to. Maybe we can reduce the Grievers' number, maybe we can get rid of them. And maybe we'll find our way out easier if there are not Grievers."  
>"But the Creators always can send more of them."<br>"Yeah, but there is another thing. And for that it worth to do it."  
>"Yeah, and what's that?"<p>

"It's hope Newt. Without hope we cannot make it. We need hope. And with every freakin' dead Griever we give hope to the others. And I believe we will find our way out. Sooner or later, we'll do."

"But you aren't... afraid?"  
>She smiled faintly. "Of course I am. Every night I have to go out. I am frightened to death. I thought it will be gone with time, but it never does. But I have to protect you all. What you will do without us?" laughed at the end.<p>

"Protect even the boys?"  
>"Boys, girls... we are in this together now. There were hard times, but not every boy is evil, I can see that now. So, yes, even the boys. I just saved you after all."<p>

Newt smiled at that. As they walked together looking for the others, the young boy was somehow glad. Maybe the boys and the girls' relationship weren't so smooth at the beginning but they can work together with time. He can already see that. They will find their way out. Not tomorrow and the day after, but they will find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, first interaction between Newt and Zera! :O There you go little ones :3 Now I am off to figuring things out and maybe - with time - I'll re-write this chapter too, so if you find it too bad, don't give up the hope :D Maybe it will be better sometime :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi :) I am getting well and I finished ch 8 :) Yay for that :D Hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day. The grass moved slightly in the soft wind. Zera sat next to the forest and watched the Glade. She thought back what happened: it was almost 2 months since they found the hidden corridor which led them and the boys to the new Glade. Things changed since then. When Alby banished that boy, the boys were afraid and stopped harassing the girls. The attacking never happened again. When Sam started to work together with Minho the two groups saw they could actually work together in peace. Today the group lived in harmony. They started to know each other, worked together, even had some fun together. If somebody needed help, the others helped him or her. The sex didn't matter anymore. Boys, girls... they started to become one now. Of course not a totally one big group. Harriet and Alby stayed in leader position. They didn't want to own the two groups: the girls never listen to Alby and the boys never listen to Harriet if only one of them would be in charge. But the two leaders also could work with each other: the boys and the girls' things were separated. Why Alby ever be interested if one of the girls had some problem with another? That was Harriet's problem just like before and the same goes to the boys. But if there was something what could affect all of them, the two leader and their co-leaders talked each other and the keepers too then decide things. One thing was different though... there were no new members. The monthly supplies arrived in time, but no sign another Newbie so far.<p>

Zera started to forget how she felt about the boys. The fear, the uncertainty. As she saw how the others open toward the boys and friendships were born she just wanted to give a chance for it gave up all the bad feeling. Of course, there were some boys she didn't like at all: like Gally. That kid was a total jerk and Zera hated his attitude. He always showed off in front of the girls, who usually laughed at him. The kid thought he was the ultimate alpha male, but the girls thought different. But, with time she learned to like Alby and Minho. The two of them was almost unbearable: Minho always argued and he had to own the last word. All the freaking time! And Alby was so bossy! He was like "Hey, I am the boss, watch yourself, here I come!" But they were good in heart and true friends: Alby wanted to protect all of them and worked hard for it and Minho was like some kind of brother to her. He helped her with the routes and maps and stopped some boys from being a jerk toward the girls and even Zera. It felt good to be protected after a year of running around with beasts and protect everyone else except yourself. She earned some kind of respect among the boys. They still thought she was totally crazy and they also told some really-really weird and unbelievable story about her and the Grievers' big and bloody fights, but she could sense their respect. She noticed it when she, the girls and Newt went back to the Glade. Everybody thought Newt was gone, he couldn't make the whole night. But when the Gates opened and they walked in totally alive, every boy gasped a little and couldn't believe to their eyes. It was like a miracle to them. Minho was so upset because of what happened with his best friend and he couldn't help him; when the girls returned Newt to him he was speechless. Just grabbed Newt like he wasn't there really and just simply stared at him. After a long minute he let him go and Zera could see how relieved he was. Since then Minho was her new best friend. Probably that was some kind of 'thank you' from him.

Life was hard in the Maze, but with friends it seemed easier.

Somebody stepped on a stick on the ground and it snapped loudly. Zera looked behind her nervously than calmness came over her. Speaking of friends another one arrived.

"Would you stop sneaking behind me?" she asked annoyed.

"Easy girl, don't eat me up."

"Sorry. It's just..."  
>"The nightshift?"<p>

"Yeah." Zera replied as she watched her friend sat next to her.

"You can always say no." Newt smiled at her. He knew the truth: maybe the others saw Zera as some kind of Goddess, who kills Grievers at night, but actually Zera was afraid. Every time when she had to go out. After their night running together Newt went and sees Zera time to time. They spoke about things and soon they became friends. Newt knew he liked the girl and he was amazed by her bravery and smart. Of course after the things were settled, the boys started to be... well boys. They became interested in the girls. Who was pretty, who was nice... he knew the others didn't find Zera pretty at all, but she was a Runner and the Griever Hunters' leader. That made her desirable to some of the boys.

"You know I can't. After all: this was my idea." she smiled. They sat in silence for a moment. They could see one of the gates and the day runners, who were returning to Glade just now.

"I think Sam is into Minho." Zera spoke as she watched her friend ran inside. Newt looked at her surprised.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. It is just a feeling. She is looking at him differently."

"Well, maybe they will be the Glade's first official pair." he laughed "Unless you'll find somebody else first." added and winked.

"What? No, I don't want to, thanks. I am not the boys' dream catch anyway: I am scarred, boyish, rude and I can beat the boys easily."

He knew that was true. Zera loved to argue and she was often bossy enough. And she never ever knows when she had to stay silent. But he could see Zera was hurt by that image. She was a girl after all and every girl loved to hear that she is loveable for once. But she also had to be tough. You couldn't be weak in the Maze's corridors or you will be dead soon. Newt slowly reached out and lightly touched Zera's waist under her shirt. She jumped a little as he felt his fingers as they follow one of her long scar's shape. "You have to be proud of them Zera. They are the evidence of your bravery. You walked through that gates, faced Grievers and you returned. And this... is not ugly."

The girl just watched him with wide eyes as he smiled softly then stood up and walked away.

After half an hour Zera collected her team and started to prepare to the long run. She said some words to her team members and also talked a little with Sam and Minho about Runner stuffs. After they wished her good luck, she led her team out of the Glade.

The night was falling and the Gladers prepared to sleep. Some of them talked softly, some of them finished one or two things for tomorrow, but most of them were already in their hammocks. Newt looked at them one last time before he goes to sleep as well. Everything was normal and slowly silence fell to the Glade. He turned back to go to his sleeping spot when he heard it. A girl's scream.

The screaming froze his blood. First there was only one of it but soon the others followed. Shouts were the next and Newt could recognize them: The sounds belonged to the night runners. Something really bad happened.

The girls must have been close to the gates that were the reason why they could hear them. And soon another noises added to the screams and shouts. Newt never will forget these sounds: Whirrings and clickings. Grievers.

The boys ran to the wall anxious and Newt followed them, but they couldn't do anything. The gates were closed and they were inside. Alby appeared next to his co-leader.

"What the shuck is happening?" he yelled into the chaos.

"The Runners... Something is really wrong. I think..." Newt stopped. He wanted to say the Grievers slaughter them, but he couldn't say it loud.

"We have to do something!" Minho yelled.

"What? What you can do? The shucking walls are closed, Minho! We cannot do anything for them."

"But they will die!"

Alby looked down to the ground. He wasn't naive. "Probably they will."

Minho looked really pissed off about that but he couldn't go out. None of them could. It didn't matter if the girls shouted encouraging words to their friends or if the boys grabbed their weapons and tried to go out somehow. The Runners had to do this on their own and the others could just listen their screams and yells. It was unbearable. Zera came into Newt's mind and that was the exact moment when another loud, painfully scream could be heard. And that was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what? Maybe all the girls will die? :O When everything seemed to be so peaceful and the groups started to live happily together? That cannot be... or maybe can ;) Who knows what the Grievers will do, they are killing machines after all.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers :) I finished ch 9 and time to upload ;) I really enjoyed to write this chapter - that sounds weird xD I hope you will like it too ;)**

* * *

><p>Nobody slept on that night. The screams and shouts kept continue some time and then nothing. The silence was almost harmful. But the night hadn't got its ending yet, so the others had to sit and wait until dawn. They could only guess what happened with the girls, but the options were horrible. What if they all died? What if they were stung? What if the Grievers take them with itselves and who knows what they are doing with them? What if the Creators do something with them? And what if they change them and send them back like some kind of human Grievers? Brainwashed, programmed to kill their friends... Soon they finished discussing these theories; they were too depressing. Boys and girls waited for the morning in total silence.<p>

When dawn was coming the gates opened with their usually load noise. Everybody gathered around that gate which the Night Runners usually use; the girls' gate. It opened fully but nobody was on the other side. Instead of the girls the others saw blood. Lots of blood.

It was everywhere: On the ground, on the walls... half fresh, already started to dry.

"What happened here?" Alby asked from nobody.

Newt knew what happened, they all did. The Grievers cut the girls down just like they did with the animals in the Bloodhouse.

"We have to find them." Sam said and she already turned to collect her running team.

"I'm going too." Minho agreed, but Alby stopped him.

"Are you sure? It is dangerous. The Grievers can be around."

"I go and I am not going to argue about this topic." Alby nodded and Minho also went off with his runners for prepare for the long run. Newt just watched the bloody ground and walls before him. How many of the girls survived? Who died? How many of them needed help? He knew he couldn't sit around and wait for the answers, he had to do something. The girls probably knew they were going to die, but they never give up, took their chances and fight. He had to go out to find them.

"I go too."

Alby looked at him, fully surprised. "No, you don't."

"I have to and I will." argued with his leader.

"That was working for Minho, but not you. You stay, and that was my last word about the topic."

"Don't act like I am a Greenie Alby. I am not and I will go out. I know what it is outside and the others will be around too."

"The others are Runners, you are not. The others are healthy, you are not. You cannot run perfectly and if something happens out there, you'll die first." he sounded annoyed.

"You don't know that."

"I do!" shouted Alby "Just look at the bloody wall you stubborn shank! Look at it! Look what happened with them and they knew what they were doin'!" he pointed to the bloody wall "They were the best and they are all dead by now! I am not going to let you run around in the Maze, looking after some corpses!"

They froze into the moment. Everybody looked at Alby. He was the very first who said it out loud that the girls were all dead by now. But still, it hurt some of them, especially the close friends of the Runners. Newt looked at Alby. It was like his friend hit him with his words. Alby wasn't a Greenie, he saw things too but Newt felt that Alby gave up the hope too soon.

"If they are all dead…. if they really are… they still deserve the trying. We go out find them, bring back them here and bury their bodies. They deserve that much!"

"Slim it Newt, let the Runners do that."

"No."

"Why not? Why is this so important now?"

Newt sighed and looked down. "I cannot leave her in the Maze. I have to find her. Dead or alive, but I have to know… "

After a moment of silence Alby shook his head slightly. "Fine. But go with Minho or Sam. And don't wander around. And don't die. If you die out there, I will be very angry."

Newt smiled a little "Thanks Alby."

Twenty minutes later Newt was in the Maze's corridors with Sam at his side. They went in pairs: two people could bring back a body much easier than one. They didn't know where the Night Runners went but they followed the blood traces and turn after turn they started to realize what happened at night. Sam and Newt almost saw how the girls were moving, what they did. Somebody stopped here to rest, and then kept going, but she already lost a lot of blood and was in big pain; her steps were shaky. In a crossroad somebody halt and fell. Probably ran into a Griever. Her team member tried to protect her, she stepped into the blood and her steps were really clear to see. She had to use some kind of a long weapon, like a spear. After one or two meters Newt found the weapon's remains. The bloody footprints started to sprint forward. Sam explained how it had to happen: the Griever was before the girls, one of them saw it, halt and fell. The other jumped in front of her, tried to keep away the Griever with the spear. The Griever destroyed it. There had to be a gap between the Griever and the wall so the girl decided to run forward, next to the Griever and hoped it will chase her and don't kill her friend.

They followed the sprinting girl's traces and after the corner Sam saw her.

"Oh no" she gasped and run toward her. Newt followed and when he saw the girls' face he recognized her. He knew her from face, but never knew her name. He never asked it. Sam slowly reached out to check is she alive, but when she touched her skin, she shuddered. Newt reached too, but there was nothing to feel. The body was cold. Sam looked down, closed her eyes and gulped the air. She tried to hold back her crying.

"Who was she?" Newt asked quietly.

"Her name was Ava. She was Zera's co-leader and best friend among the Night Runners. Probably Zera was the one, who fell to the ground and Ava tried to protect her and failed."

"You didn't know that. Zera is smart enough and fast. Maybe she could escape."

Sam looked up to him, tears glistened in her eyes. "I don't think anybody could survive this Newt." she whispered.

They took Ava's body back to the Glade, hoping they'll find some of the Night Runners alive there, but the others found nothing or just corpses. It seemed the girls ran in different directions, probably they wanted to separate the Grievers. It was easier to deal one or two at the same time. But as the others said some body was taken where they found her. The Grievers took them away. Who knows why.

Harriet was there too and she looked devastated. She lost her group members, her night runners, her friends…. It was too much for the girls. Some of them cried, but the others just stood in silence with deep sorrow in their eyes. Harriet turned to Sonya.

"Start to dig the graves."

"How many?"

"As many Night Runners were out there yesterday night."

When the searching pairs came back Sam and Minho called them together and agreed; they'll keep going with the searching until they find every runner they missed. Soon Newt found himself in the Maze again. Not much section remained; they almost checked the whole Maze. They still saw traces of the fighting; dead Grievers, lost weapons, some blood here and there… the girls didn't give their lives easily. He started to lost hope about Zera. Maybe a Griever took her away and they will never find her. Probably that was in Sam's mind too, because she turned to be really silent. Newt couldn't imagine how she felt; she was really close to Zera. Maybe the others will have some good news, maybe they found somebody alive.

Sam and Newt slowed their pace, rushing seemed pointless by now. Sam looked up to the sky.

"Soon, we have to go back, the gates will be closing."

Newt nodded, then they turned around and started to run back. When they reached another crossroad, Newt looked into one of the corridor and stopped.

"Sam, wait!" he grabbed her arm.

"What happened?"

"I think I saw something in that corridor."

Sam looked where Newt pointed and definitely there was something. It seemed to be a bag of something. But bags didn't appear inside the Maze. They approached slowly to the thing. After a few steps Newt could recognize what it was.

"Zera!" he shouted and ran toward the girl, who was on the ground, next to the wall in a half sitting, half lying position. Sam also hurried to her friend. As Newt stopped next to Zera and reached out for her. He feared; maybe her body will be as cold, as Ava's was? He hoped not. The girl was so pale, she lost so much blood, her face was almost colourless. He touched her cheek and gasped. Sam flinched; she thought she lost another friend.

"She is alive! Help me Sam!"

* * *

><p><strong>All the grief, crying and sorrow... bad things happened again. But what happened exactly? Why the girls failed? Who else survived the night? And Zera will survive?<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! :D It was a while. I'm sorry, the illness attacked with new force. But I am totally okay now :D And to celebrate that I finished ch 10 now :3 2 chapters ago I thought I'll have 10 chapters and the Prologue and that's it, I am finished. But it seems I wasn't right about that. Oh my God, this is the 10th chapter! Who would thought that before? :D I definitely not. And oh my, your reviews are sooo great and so nice, I am always happy when you write one :3 And even Christmas is coming! :D Cannot wait :D I am literally in love with Christmas, I am totally hardcore. Watching Christmas movies, listening Christmas songs, I also bought some extra ornaments... I am horrible. Whatever! Back to the Glade, one of our favourite places :3**

* * *

><p>Newt and Sam hurried back at the Glade with Zera as fast as they could. She was totally unconscious and lost so much blood... Newt feared she cannot make it. When they stepped into the Glade he shouted after the med-jacks. Clint and Jeff ran toward him.<p>

"What happened?"

"We found her in the Maze, wounded and unconscious." Sam answered. Clint nodded.

"Take her into the house Newt."  
>"The others found someone else?"<p>

"Yes, there are three other girls. They are still alive, but in a very bad shape too."

The med-jacks led them into their building which worked as some kind of hospital in the Glade. They mostly dealt with broken arms, and big cuts, which needed to be stitched. They laid Zera on the back.

"Let's see what we have here." and with that Jeff pulled up Zera's shirt. Under the fabric on her stomach was a big and deep scar: the Griever clearly wanted to stab her, but it missed, probably because of Ava.

"That's nasty. We have to disinfect it and then stitch it together."  
>"And then?" Newt asked.<p>

"And then we wait. Trying to keep her alive... but she lost so much blood. She has really bad chances Newt. Probably she doesn't make it."

Newt looked at Sam. She was a Runner also; she knew how badly Zera's injury looked like. She knew that her friend will be dead soon. But Newt didn't want to accept that.

"You have to do everything for her and the others. Keep them alive."  
>"We do what we can, but Newt this is not a shuckin' hospital and we are not shuckin' doctors. Probably she needs blood transfusion, but we cannot give her that. This is the Glade. If she dies, we didn't have any real chance to save her at all."<p>

Newt knew that of course. Sam knew that too. And everybody else knew that too. This was their world. Zera and the others knew what wait for them out there and what will happen if things turn bad. But the thought he can lose her simply hurt too much. He had to leave and leave now. He stood up and simply walked out from the building. Sam followed and in the next moment Newt could felt her hand on her shoulder.

"She is a fighter Newt. Never forget that."

Four girls were alive from the whole Night Runner team. This news shook the whole community. These Runners were the girls' best fighters. The strongest and fastest girls, who were run outside and kill Grievers for a whole year without really serious harm. And now almost the whole team was dead. And they didn't find everybody, some of the bodies simply missed. The Grievers took them somewhere. Newt didn't want to think about what they did with the bodies.

The days passed and nothing changed. The daily runners went out every day, but nobody wanted to go out at night. Nobody volunteered to organize a new Night Runner team. Newt couldn't blame them. The Runners were also afraid. They tried not to show it, but Newt could see it. He saw it in Minho's eyes. Not fear exactly. But his friend worried for his Runners safety and Sam too. They were extra careful and took more weapons with themselves and also hid some more in the Maze. It was hard time for Sam; she also worried for her friends too. Harriet tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Soon Sam was totally exhausted and couldn't deal with her daily tasks. Surprisingly, who could actually help her was Minho. Newt accidentally saw them together, how Sam shattered totally and cried on the boy's shoulder, meanwhile Minho tried to calm her down and whispered something to her.

He also had his own problem. First of all; he was Alby's co-leader and now everybody needed him and Alby. The boys and the girls were afraid from the Grievers, more than ever. Some of them even refused to walk close to the gates. But work needed to be done and he had to convince everybody to keep going with their lives. The other thing was the girls. Unfortunately one of the four survivors passed away. The med-jacks tried everything they could but like Jeff said days before: they were not doctors and the shaky building wasn't a hospital. They buried the poor girl next to her friends in the forest.

Newt headed toward the med-jack's building. He always came here, when he had the time for it. The things slowly started to settle down and everything was a little calmer. He sighed as he sat down next to the bed and he just watched the girl.

"How is she?"

Jeff answered him as he wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"She still has fever. This will be some kind of infection. We requested some antibiotic and it finally arrived. I hope it is not too late and the pills will help."

Newt nodded and then just watched Zera, who was still pale and thinner than before. She was shaking from the fever and didn't open her eyes since Sam and he found her in the Maze. The med-jacks tried to give her some food, but if she doesn't feel herself better soon, she will also die because of the infection and starving. Newt leaned onto his knees and couldn't understand the situation. How could this happen with them? He hoped when Zera will be better and finally awake, she can tell what happened that night in the Maze. And... he also hoped he will not lose her forever.

Newt couldn't tell why he felt that way. She was his friend, yes. But two other girls were in bad shape too and he still cared for them and hoped they don't die, it didn't felt the same with them as he felt for Zera. Would he feel the same if Sam or Alby or Minho was in Zera's place? He just didn't want Zera to die.

Newt kept going to visit Zera and always asked how she was and Jeff or Clint always answered the same to him. Nothing changed, maybe the medicine will work. But soon Zera's condition changed positively. Her fever went down, her injuries healed well, even her color started to return slowly. When she woke up Clint ran after Newt and told him the news and he dropped everything and just run to her. He felt happiness inside him: she will not die. Sam was right; she is a fighter after all. When he saw her as she half sat in her bed and Jeff offered some kind of food from beetroot to her, he relieved. For a moment Newt wanted to push aside Jeff and hug Zera, but he didn't do it. When Jeff heard Newt and Clint arrived, he changed a look with Clint then said softly to her:

"We leave you two alone for a moment, but you have to eat the beetroot. You need blood and it will help you."

"Ok Doc, I'll be a good girl and I'll eat it all." she smiled then watched them leave. Zera sat in silence for a moment or two, then looked at Newt.

"Hi Newt"

"Hi Zera"

"Sam was here before you. Oh my, she almost cried and also told that you and she find me out there. You came out for me, but you didn't have to. Thank you."

"I didn't have to? You are my friend Zera and I couldn't leave you out there." he answered as he sat on the bed's edge. She looked so weak now. "How do you feel yourself?"

"The truth is... I never felt myself worse before. I couldn't climb out from this bed and don't speak about running. Even you could outrun me now."

"Thanks, that is flattering."

They laughed softly, than fell in silence. Newt didn't mind at all. It was a comfortable silence.

"Hey Zera" he started quietly. He didn't know is it the right time for that question, but he had to know. When her brown eyes were again at him, he continued "What happened there? That night? Do you remember anything?"

Zera looked away immediately. It was clear, she was remembering the things what happened, but it was too painfully for her.

"Something horrible. How many girls survived?" Newt didn't know it is okay to tell her the truth, but why he would lies to her? She will know sooner or later.

"Three including yourself too."

"Three." she repeated quietly "From the whole Running group?"

Newt nodded. He knew this will be really hard for her. Zera struggled to hold the tears back, sighed slowly to calm herself down. Newt knew she didn't want to allow herself to cry in front of him. That would be... too girly from her and she hated that.

"And what about Ava? Is she alive? She made it right?" now she sounded desperate.

"I am so sorry Zera, but..." he watched her. It was too much to Zera and her tears started to fall down on her cheeks.

"No..." she whispered.

"I know she tried to protect you... to save you. And she did. Think to that Zera. She knew what she chose and she did this for you."

But that didn't help Zera at all. She started to cry first, then it turned to sobbing. Newt didn't give a fuck how will it seem, he hugged her tightly, but didn't wanted to soothe her. For now that was the best if she let it out.

"I'm so sorry" whispered into her hair, but he wasn't sure she heard it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zera is still alive :D That is good news. And my she is also acts like a girl! Like: feel things and she also cried! And Newt is like: "What the shuck is wrong with me, man? These strange... feelings... are strange..." Boys never be so smart, but we like them anyway :D Aaaand what now? What about the Night Runners? And Zera? Will she recover 100% or not? Could she run again? And what if she doesn't want to run outside again? The fear is a tricky feeling...<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, my dearest readers :) Here is ch 11 :) But before that, I want to ask a question from you: I never received reviews to the last 2 chapters... you didn't like them? I'm just a little unsure... if you have any opinion: let me know ;) If you don't like the story I start thinking about the options, maybe rewrite here or there. Just let me know :) Thanks!**

**Editing: Sorry, I had to hurry, when I wrote that above, I updated from work xD So, I didn't want to demanding reviews, it was just strange and I frightened a little, maybe I did something wrong :) But I got some feedbacks, so everything is fine now, my soul found its peace :D I just shut up now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After some time Zera felt herself strong enough to leave the bed and the med-jack's building. Her friends came to see her every day, but Zera changed. They tried to comfort her and keep her busy with conversations, but Zera locked herself away from them. She hardly respond and when she did she was mean and hurt the others. Slowly she chased away her friends but she didn't care; she wanted them to leave her alone. When she finally could walk away from the mad-jacks, Zera spent most of her time alone. Her favorite spot was next to the forest and she snapped at everbody who dared to disturb her. She was helpless. Lost her whole team, one of her best friend died and she failed miserably. She didn't want to be part of the Glade anymore. Her whole world was filled now with anger and sadness.<p>

Every day was the same. She went to the forest after breakfast and stayed there all day. Nobody dared to talk to her anymore and Zera liked that. She stared into nothing when heard the steps behind her. She was annoyed because of it, but said nothing.

"You have to finish this." She recognized the voice instantly. It was Newt. He was one of the last persons who still tried to communicate with her.

"Leave me alone." she snarled.

"No. I am tired of this, you have to change."

"I don't want to change, leave me!"

"No."

Zera sighed annoyed and didn't answer. She chose to ignore the boy. Newt started to get angry.

"You really think that you are the only one who has a hard life? You are the only one who suffer?"

"I don't care about everybody else!"

"That is a lie! You still care and that's why you are so unberable. Quit doing this and do something useful! You are a Runner, you should reorganize your team!"

Zera turned toward to Newt instantly.

"Reorganize the Night Runners? Why? Maybe I can lead more girls into the death?"

"You didn't kill them!"

"I did! This was my idea, I was their leader, I did this with them! I did this because I wanted to keep them in safe, but they died because of me!" Zera stood up and pointed to the trees "Look at the forest Newt! They are under the ground and I am here alive and well, when I supposed to be dead not them! I KILLED THEM!" she shouted with full force.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" He shouted back. "They were Runners and that is dangerous business to do. They knew what they did. This is the Maze and if you go outside you can die. That's it."

"How do you know this Newt? You have never been out there just sitting in the safe Glade and do nothing dangerous at all. Your biggest problem is how you can be useful to Alby."

Her words hit him like a car. He looked at her indignantly.

"You really think you have the biggest problem in the Glade? Poor-poor Zera. Nobody else can have problems, except her. Well, you are wrong!" his words were full of pain and anger as he hissed them.

Zera looked at him silently. Newt continued.

"Do you know how my leg got injured? I don't think so, never bothered with asking it in your big pain, right? Well, dear Zera, here is the story: I wanted to kill myself."

Zera's eyes slightly widened.

"Surprised? Not you are the only one who has big problems."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"When I opened my eyes I saw what eveybody saw for the first time. Walls. When we figured out how life works here... I hated it all. I felt myself as a lab rat and didn't matter what I do I'll never find my way out from here. So one day I grabed the vines and started to climb up to the wall. I wanted to jump off from the top. But Alby saw me, ran to me and tried to stop me. He said 'Don't do this' and 'We will find our way out.' I knew he was lying; they just wanted me to come down. I refused so Alby wanted to climb after me and take me with himself back to the ground. I already made it halfway to the top, so I changed the plan and let go the vines." He closed his eyes and shuddered. The memory still haunted him. "The falling didn't kill me, but l'll never forget that craking sound what I heard. I broke my leg and this was the best what the med-jacks could do with it. End of story."

Both of them stood in silence for a minute.

"How could you move on?"

"I couldn't. I still hate this place and all the people who put us here. This is just sick. But Alby saved me, gave tasks to me and soon I realized what I have to do to find my place here until we escape from this shucking Maze. You have to do the same. You are a Night Runner, Zera. This is what you are doing and you are good at it. Don't let the anger blind you and slowly loose yourself." Newt finished. Zera looked at him with those big, sad, brown eyes. "I definitely don't want to lose you." he added as he watched her.

Zera gulped a little air and let it out.

"This is so freaking hard, Newt."

"I know."

"I just..."

"I know." He repeated as he stepped closer "Just don't give up girl. We need you. I need you." whispered.

Zera looked in his eyes, then reached for him. Her arms circled around his back as she hugged him and buried her face into his neck. Newt hugged her back. They just stood there, hugging each other tightly.

"I will kill them all." Zera mumbled into his neck.

Newt lightly kissed into her hair.

"We will kill them all. Because of everything they did with us."

Zera never answered to that. She just stood there, in his arms and could feel how her soul slowly started to heal.

* * *

><p><strong>There-there girl :) Zera is annoyed, selfish and angry. And Newt had enough. What do you think about this chapter? :D Loved it? hated it? Wanna more? :) Or just I finish it already?<strong>

**Oh my these two remind me to my teenage things xD Gosh I loved to be a teen! I cannot be in that age again? With my adult experiences?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, my fav readers :) Another update from work, so I had to rush with the grammar checking. Sorry for the mistakes. (I know, the previous chapters aren't perfect as well.) What you've got this time? A lazy chapter :3 Little calmness after what happened with the girls. I still loved to write it and I hope you will not be bored with it :) Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>In the next days Zera and Newt spent a lot of time together. Most of the time they didn't even speak with each other just searched some hidden spot in the Glade and stayed there for hours. Zera loved this. The boy never rushed her or pushed her with questions. He simply hugged her or let her lean on his shoulder and just watched the Glade. How the life is still going on.<p>

However Newt still had things to do, after all he was Alby's helping hand. But his leader understood what is happening with his friend and let him to spend some time with Zera. He knew Newt was also lost a little, locked between these walls and since his suicide attempt Newt was damaged. And not just his leg.

Newt watched Zera as she sat between his arms and legs on the ground, her back was against his chest. She looked calmer than days before. He smiled at that. The daily runners arrived to the Glade and Zera sighed longingly. Newt noticed that, leaned closer to her ear, his face touched hers.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I just... I think I'm missing it."

"The running?"

"The feeling I have some kind of purpose. I loved it, I loved to do something and I believed it was important. But now... Yeah, I'm missing the running, my tasks... But I don't know if I want to run outside again. Ever."

Newt didn't answer to that. Zera looked down to the ground. "That night... was simply horrible."

After few minutes he spoke again.

"Hey..." he started softly "What happened that night?"

Newt tried to ask that question as carefully as he could. He knew Zera was afraid and didn't have the courage to walk through the gates. He thought if she tell what happened that night it will help her to move on.

First it seemed she didn't open up and refuse to answer. Her body stiffened to the question and held back her breath for a moment.

Newt kissed lightly her right shoulder.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, dear."

Zera fell into silence and Newt sighed a little. He wanted to help to the girl so much and he felt himself so helpless. He carefully dropped his chin on her shoulder and tightened his grasp around her waist a little.

"Everything was so calm that night. It was strange, but we kept going, split apart. After some time - I don't know exactly how much - I heard them. First I heard only one but soon I heard more of them. The sound came from every direction of the corridors. I wanted to face that one which came into my way, but I heard one of the girls screaming. I turned into a crossroad to run and help her but suddenly a Griever blocked my way. One was behind me, one was in front of me and I had only few knives. I had no choice I had to turn toward the Glade. It was strange they didn't want to kill me, but chase me, like they wanted me to run back to the Glade. I reached the gate and saw the others. Some of them bled but they were still alive. The Grievers surrounded us. For a moment nothing moved, we stared to the Grievers, they stared back at us. And suddenly... They attacked us."

Newt listened silently. After a few moments Zera kept going.

"We had no chance. We tried to defend ourselves, but what we could do with few knives against a pack of Grievers? I tried to keep the girls together but the Grievers caused panic and chaos. Somehow I could give the order to run away in pairs. We still had more chances to face one or two Grievers. Grouped together and broke out from their ring then run away as fast as we could in every direction. Ava was with me. When you hear your team mates' screaming and you have to run away from them... That is horrible." She stopped for a moment. "We kept running and for a moment I looked back. In the next second I heard metal's noise on the ground and Ava sprinted forward. And the pain. And the smell of blood. I screamed and fell to the ground and Ava tried to keep the Griever away from me. She saw a gap between the wall and the Griever and run toward it. It ran after her and left me behind. I hoped... I really hoped she could make it. But I lost her... She died because of me."

"We already talked that over: Nobody died because of you."

"It still feels like it's my fault."

Newt dropped his chin back to her shoulder and breathed in her scent. In these past few days he was thinking about themselves all the time. With every passing day Zera started to be more and more important to him. He could feel what was happening between them, he just didn't want to say it out loud. Not yet. What they had now was too beautiful to destroy it and Zera wasn't stable enough emotionally to take in the news. But she got better and better. Slowly she healed and Newt was sure; one day she will running outside again and defeats anyone who dares to stand in her way. Grievers, Creators, Wicked... It didn't matter.

"Who was Ava? I didn't know her."

Zera looked a little surprised, but she answered.

"She was the first person who volunteered to run with me at night. I told you what happened when I talked about my idea to Harriet; she said if I can collect my team, I am free to go outside. The problem was nobody wanted to join me. If wasn't Ava, the Night Runners were never born in first place. But she was brave enough to stand up and come with me. After her the others collected their bravery and joined to me. Half of the first team failed and died outside, but the other half made it and even could kill a Griever. We proved that we can make it. New members wanted to join and I let them to do it. Since then we run."

They fell into silence again. Newt knew these memories were painfully to her, but he was also glad because she opened up a little more and talked about what happened with them. This behaviour was strange from the Grievers; they never hunted in packs before. This troubled him. Did he really want Zera to run outside again? This was really the best for her, for both of them? But he also knew the girl and she wasn't that kind of a person who could just be fine behind these walls. She never was and never will be. And he had to accept that if he really wanted to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>These two started to getting really close to each other. Zera is still depressed. Losing your friends is hard. And now she has to think about the running thing. Does she wanna keep going or just finish it and 'retire'? But Newt has his own theory and he wants to help her as much as he can. And he also started to realize what is happening exactly between him and her :3<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi readers :) Ch 13 is here :D I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, so yeah... enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>She was here again stared at the graves, stood in front of Ava's. She was here before and cried helplessly asked her friend to stop being dead. But nobody responded to her pleas. Time was passing since then. She couldn't tell how many. A month? Maybe two? Or even more? So much happened since <em>that night<em> as she called it. She totally lost herself in agony and pain. And then something happend.

She came here to collect her thoughts together. In the past Ava was one of the girls who knew Zera's deepest secrets and fears. It was strange she couldn't talk to her again and she definitely won't start to talk to a grave. But still it was good to be alone, even if she had to go to the graveyard for that. And somehow it was a comfortable feeling to be close to her friends even if it was a little weird.

Things changed. It happened first when she was in the deepest darkness she has ever known. Zera believed she will never saw the light again.

She smiled. When that secret door opened in their wall and found their way here, she didn't know what she could expect. When Minho appeared on the sight, she thought the boys were dangerous to the girls. And when she saw Newt for the first time, she never believed he will be the one who could save her somehow.

Every time when she needed someone, he was there. When she went to Alby with that scum who attacked the second girl in a row and demanded to banish him. When she was afraid of the boys he helped her to conquer this fear. When she was raw and rude he befriended her. And when she chased her friends away he came and talked some sense into her. And now he worked with her to become a Runner again. Slowly Newt become important to her. She wanted him beside her, wanted him in her life. Zera couldn't imagine what the future will hold for them, but she didn't care about it until Newt was on her side. And of course her friends too.

As she watched the Glade in these past few days and she saw what they reached together. The girls who were frigthened from the boys opened up fully and treat the boys as their friends and their Glade members now. And the boys who thought the girls belonged into the kitchen respected them and treated them equally. Of course there were arguments sometimes, but all in all they were one huge group now and their connections were strong. And she just loved how the things turned out.

Another thing changed; one day the siren started to scream loudly and the Box came up with their usual monthly supplies. But something else was in it too. This new united group got a Greenie for the first time.

She was a girl and a young one, maybe 12 years old. For a second they just stared at the frightened girl, but then Harriet moved, helped her out of the box and showed the Glade to her. After the Tour she was left alone. She had to try out the jobs to find the one she is good at it. Zera watched the girl from day to day, and started to help her. First she gave some advices to her, but soon she lead her through the Glade's things, answered questions, explained this or that. This was the time when she realized she missed the feeling of leading people. Missed to take care of them, watch how they reach success, how they learn and become better and better. She also watched the day Runners longingly and missed running. Missed the routes, the adrenaline, the victory over a monster. She missed her job.

Zera stood in the sunset closer to the gate and watched the two teams coming back to the Glade. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her waist. She didn't turn around to see who it was.

"What is in your head again?" the girl smiled at the soft question. She was much more confident now with Newt too. For the first times she wanted to hide their connection from the others, keep it to herself only, but now she didn't care about that. They never said it out loud they were together, but they didn't need to; everbody knew it already. He didn't wait for her answer and followed her gaze.

"The Runners."

When she remained silent he added.

"You have to decide what do you want Zera. If you want to go back, do it."

"I can't."

"If this is about the things what happened..."

"It isn't. You helped me a lot with that. I'm still missing them and I will, but I'm missing the running too."

"Then what is it, dear?" Newt pulled her a little closer to him.

"I have you now."

"Yes, you do, but you still have me if you do your job."

"I don't want to lose you Newt!" she snapped.

He looked at her and seemed a little surprised. Newt knew that Zera liked him, but he never imagined she will say it out loud ever.

"If I go out there I can die. I could accept that before, but now... Things are changed now." She looked at him desperately "Am I selfish?"

Newt smiled. "No. Humans are work like that, dear. Nobody wants to die, especially if you have something to lose." After a moment he continued "But I don't want you to change because of me. You have your place in the Glade."

Zera nodded to that and she looked back at the gate. Newt was right: she had to decide what she wanted. And she already knew it.

She stood in front of the closed gate, with Sam. It was early in the morning and they waited to the gates to open. When Zera asked her friend to help her to be a Runner again Sam smiled a little and she said yes of course. She knew Zera never quit running until she is capable to do it, but it took more time to her to realize it too. Zera was a little nervous though; she wasn't in the Maze for a long time. She looked back over her shoulder and saw him as he nodded in reassurance. She turned back, the noise begun and the gate opened.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"It is like I do this for the first time. Craziness, huh?"

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine." Zera smiled at her "Then go, girl."

And with that they run through the gate.

As the days passed Zera's self-confidence came back. She still knew the Maze, remembered the routes. Her running skills decreased a little – she had a long break after all – but she gained her strength back quite fast. Sam also practiced the fighting with her and Zera was quite sure about herself again. She will doing just well in the Maze. But Zera also learnt from her mistakes. She underestimated the Grievers, thought they are too dumb and couldn't think out new hunting ways. As she remembered what happened with her old team, she could see what was wrong; the hunting Griever pack was so unexpected, they couldn't handle it and acted like a perfect frightened prey. The Grievers had an easy job with killing them. Zera couldn't follow the same mistake twice.

After some daylight running routes, she knew she need a new team. Zera visited her two remaining teammates and asked them about the running; one of them said yes, but the other's injuries were permanent, she couldn't run again. The problem was that, Zera knew her group. All of the girls had their job and she knew she couldn't reorganize her team only from the girls. They got just one Greenie so far and there weren't enough people to choose. Then, she had an idea: what about the boys?

* * *

><p><strong>The boys, the boys, the boys...always the boys :D So, what can be Zera's idea? She wants some testosterone in her <strong>new<strong> running team? And yes, she found herself at least :) It took her 3 whole chapter to do that, but she had enough reason to be with Newt at least xD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch 14 is here :)**

* * *

><p>First Zera asked the girls about joining. Some of them volunteered, they felt they have to do this for their friends. Zera was surprised but she knew they are still too few for the task. She shared her fears about this with Newt and he agreed with her idea. He even pointed out how a mixed running team can forge together the boys and the girls even more. She still had to speak with Minho and Alby. Harriet liked the idea before. She wasn't nervous about Minho. Alby in the other hand... He troubled Zera, but Newt assured her he will talk with Alby if he says no.<p>

Minho was really opened to the question. He even said he will ask his runners about joining Zera. After this conversation Zera went to Alby. He didn't say no, but he suggested calling a Gathering and asking the boys about it. If they say no that's it, end of the story. If some of them say yes Zera can train them and they became Night Runners. She agreed into this and soon Alby called for a Gathering.

It was two days after Zera spoke with Alby. The girls and the boys were together on the boy's Glade side. They don't have enough space in the buildings so the people sat under the stars. Alby waited for the last few persons to arrive. He was sitting on a branch; Zera sat next to him and on his other side sat Newt. Next to Zera sat Harriet and the others took places in front of them, facing Alby. When everybody was there Alby stood up and talked about what Zera offered. This caused a huge noise, the boys started to yell things at the same time. Alby calmed them down and said anybody can freely join to Zera if he wants to, but it is not something they must to do; if they don't want to do it, then don't do it. But if somebody wants to take revenge on the Grievers this is his chance to do it, if he has enough guts to it. And if the girls have it, it would be shame, if the boys were too afraid to do the same. The silence was almost touchable. Zera almost gave up the hope, but then one of the boys stood up and said he wanted to join. With that other boys followed. It was just like the first time when Zera asked the girls. She looked at Newt; the boy watched her half smilingly. They thought the same: The first united runner team was born in front of their eyes.

The new runners teaching started on the next day. First they had to learn how they should run in the Maze and how they can fight with Grievers; they ran in the Maze at day and every second day Zera taught them to fight with different weapons.

Newt watch the new running group from the distance. He saw Zera, who acted almost the same as before: She was strong, confident and left the past in the past. But something changed; he could feel it when they were alone, when they talked or when he just watched her. She was somehow more matured, more serious. It wasn't a bad thing at all. He could sense the changing in himself too. And not just the two of them changed: everybody changed. The boys and the girls learned to live together, formed each other and helped each other. Friendships were born and sometimes even more... He just had to look at Minho and Sam. Minho learned so much from Sam, he had sligthly more patience now. Or Alby and Harriet. They could work together perfectly, syncronised their leaderships totally and everybody respected and accepted them as this big new group's leaders.

And he? Yes he changed too. Before the girls he was angry and sad. He wanted to give up sometimes and just forget this whole sick Maze and the Creators and the Grievers. But then Zera came and she changed everything even if she didn't know it. She showed to him they could destroy the Grievers if you are brave or crazy enough to do it. Newt didn't believe they can find the exit from this place before, but after the girls showed up and he met Zera and got to know her... Newt started to believe in this new group. If they can defeat the Grievers they also can find their way out and can be free. He knew they will make it.

When Zera thought that the boys learned everything they could, knew the Maze as well as they could, she decided it is time for their first night running. When they prepared for the long run in front of the opened gate just like before, even she was nervous. The Maze was very different in the dark than in the light. She spoke some calming words to her team and let them have a few minutes before they go out and she walked beside Newt. They talked about this day a lot before, but she could see how nervous he was even if he tried to hide it from her. He will never say it to her, but Newt was affraid of losing her. But he didn't want to stress out her with telling it. Zera reached out, took his hand into hers and squeezed it a little. Newt looked at her and she smiled softly.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I know." he answered. They stood there a little and Zera let his hand go and walked to her group. She asked them is everybody ready and after the answer they ran throught the gate into the falling night and toward the waiting Grievers.

Newt was nervous. He tried to keep himself busy but soon he found himself in front of the closed gate as he walked back and forth nervously. He knew Zera was experienced and she is careful, but he just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't go to sleep and pretend this didn't matter to him at all.

The time passed slowly and not a sounds could be heard. After the last time the girls were outside this was good news. The whole Glade was silent, everybody was sleeping in their hanmocks and beds except Newt who stared at the gate sleeplessly and waited for the morning.

The Sun's first rays found him half awaken, sitting next to the wall, his back was against the hard material. When the gate moved he jumped to his feet instantly and watched how it was opening, tried to see there was somebody behind it. The Gladers woke up also and every one of them rushed beside Newt to see what happened with their fellow Gladers. The gate opened inch by inch and slowly the light banished the grayness as the Sun was getting higher and higher on the sky. The Gladers forced their eyes to see something. When the gate opened enough, everybody could see it; shadows moved on the other side. As the light reached them too and Newt saw the whole night runner team he relieved. He spotted Zera, instantly moved forward and grabbed her to see she is all right. She looked exhausted and dirty, but she was smiling. In the next second Newt hugged her so tightly he affraid he causing pain to her, but he just had to feel her. Zera hugged her back and laughed. She wasn't affraid anymore. She faced the Grievers again and won and didn't lost any Runner last night. She was as happy as she could be in this world, but the next words what was whispered into her ear almost shocked her on a good way.

"I love you."


	16. Epilogue

**Six months later...**

Zera walked back to the forest. She saw him, but it didn't matter because she already knew he will be there. When he was tense or just wanted to leave behind the Glade's things he came here. She stopped for a moment as she watched him. He really looked troubled. Things were a mess again at the boys' side and Harriet was worried too. _"This will affect on all of us." _she said. Zera agreed with her but now she didn't want to think about it. As she looked back at him she let herself to think back to the past for a moment.

_"How fast the time is running."_

It was a year ago when she first saw the strawberry blonde guy with a limp who was standing in front of her not knowing about Zera's watching look. His shoulders were full of tense, his face reflected how nervous he was and how hard he was thinking. They lost so many things, what they had once in the old Glade, their friends and almost themselves too, but they found each other, and she was grateful because of that. Zera walked closer.

"Take some break you shank or you going to be crazy." she only used the boys' slang when she wanted to tease him. It always worked just like now; Newt gave her a wide and bright smile as he turned to face her.

"I already survived you; I don't think anything can drive me crazy after you."

Zera smiled, stopped beside him and lightly touched his arm.

"Is it Thomas again?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gally remembers him and now Alby too. Things are really messed up this time."

"You don't know that Newt. We were in tough messes before and we always solved it."

"And what about the girl and the note? Grievers sting Gladers at daylight, they send us Thomas and two Gladers can remember him, they send us notes about stop sending Greenies and it seems supplies too... No, dear we are really having something to worry about."

Zera sighed and cuddled to Newt who raised his arm and hugged her in response. She sighed heavily again and spoke to him.

"Whatever comes to us... Whatever will happen you can't get rid of me so stop daydreaming about that if you did it before."

Newt laughed a little. "It sounded like if I want to get rid of you. You stupid girl" he kissed top of her head "Can't you see that you are totally mine now, so give it up already. You cannot run off with Thomas or anybody else."

"Ugh... Busted." Zera smiled. They watched the Glade for some time when Zera spoke again. "You know what? Maybe you are right and I stay with you. We are perfect for each other after all."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it :) This was really interesting and instructive to me and I hope you could enjoy it even if I wrote this story with a really simple English and not too perfect grammar :) I'll re-check all the grammar erros and try to fix whatever I can find in the future. To me, it was interesting to try myself out and 1, write a fanfiction again after long-long years 2, write it in English. And you, you were so nice to me, I never received any bad word from you and I really-really appreciated that, means a lot to me :) I never ever imagined anybody can be interested in my story and my OCs. I am quite surprised :D And happy of course :)<strong>

**I published Different Angles on 3rd of November and finished it on 2nd of December. 14 chapters plus Prologue/Epilogue was written and I loved to do it :D It was a wild ride :D I still has two short fanfic idea with these two that I maybe will write down (especially if you love to), but I don't know about the Scorch Trials. I have something in my mind, but if I'll do it I have to do the third book too and I really have no idea for that. The biggest problem is Newt. I have two options and I simply cannot choose between them, I'd love to do both of them xD**

**Anyway, thanks again for your time and reviews, I loved to read all of your words. If you have any in mind, feel free to let me know :)**


End file.
